A Walk in My Best Friend's Shoes
by Rockyrocks919
Summary: What happens when someone causes Percy and Annabeth to switch bodies over Labor Day Weekend? How will they get back to normal? Not to mention what happens at school when someone starts flirting with "Annabeth" and "Percy" has to deal with bullies, as well as the fact that they can't stop arguing with each other. Who knew it could be so difficult to live your best friend's life?
1. This isn't my body!

This takes place after BOTL, but before TLO, so Percy and Annabeth aren't a couple yet. Anyway, I got this idea from watching a bunch of movies with this theme. I know I keep saying that I want to finish my stories before making new ones, but I couldn't help myself!

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!

* * *

Percy's POV

"What did you do to me?" Annabeth yelled as she shook my shoulders. Actually, it was more like me yelling at myself. It was really weird, like looking in the mirror every time I looked at her.

Okay, in order for this to at least sort of make sense, let's go back to last night. Annabeth and I were walking through the woods together after curfew. We had come back to camp for Labor Day weekend, which was kind of like the end of summer for us. We wanted to spend some time together before we had to worry about too much work at school. Well, we wanted Grover to come with us too, but he had left camp a few weeks ago when we went back to school, so it was just the two of us. That made it sort of awkward, but we were just friends.

Anyway, we were just talking about school when I heard the rustling of a bush and shushed Annabeth.

"Did you hear that?" I asked. Annabeth listened and her eyes widened as she nodded.

"Let's see what it is," I whispered and we followed the sound.

"Over there," Annabeth pointed and we tiptoed there.

"Huh," Annabeth muttered when we reached the spot. "I could've sworn-" she was cut off by a bright light that disappeared as soon as it appeared.

"What was-" I started but suddenly doubled over. I wasn't sure what was going on, it felt like I didn't have control over my own body. I finally was able to stand up and realized the same thing had happened to Annabeth.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She stood and looked at me.

"Yeah, I guess, but what was that?"

I shrugged. "I'm not sure, but we should probably get back to our cabins before we get caught, or worse." She nodded and we headed back.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I woke up when I heard someone closing the cabin door. I looked around the cabin to see all the beds already made. I must have overslept, which made sense considering how late I was up last night with Percy. I yawned and pulled the covers off of me. That's weird, I shaved my legs yesterday, how did they get so...hairy? Weird. I put my feet on the ground...no, not the ground, someone's clothes. Sloppy brothers. I walked over to the bathroom.

"Percy!" I said when I walked in. "What are you doing in my cabin?" He didn't respond. Then I realized something: his lips moved when and only when mine did. I lifted my right hand, then my left, watching Percy to the same.

"Stop that!" I said. Then I realized something else very important: my voice wasn't _my_ voice. I felt my head, hoping to feel my curls, but no. Instead I felt straight hair. _Short,_ straight hair. I looked down. My body wasn't _mine_. It was a _guy's _body. I screamed as I realized what had happened. I was in Percy's body.

* * *

Percy's POV

I woke up to the sound of a scream and jumped up out of bed. I went outside to see what was going on, half expecting the camp to be under attack or something.

"What's going on?" I asked a girl. I heard Annabeth's voice and I looked around, but there was no sign of her. Weird.

"I'm not sure," she said. "It came from the Poseidon cabin. I think it was Percy." She walked off, leaving me confused.

"Annabeth!" someone called and I recognized the voice as Selena. I looked around for Annabeth, if Selena was calling her, she must be nearby.

"Annabeth!" Selena said and approached me. "Hey, some thing's up with your boyfriend, I think you should go check it out."

"Annabeth has a boyfriend?" I asked, once again confused. "Since when?"

"Fine, alright I'll stop teasing you, but it's so obvious you like him." She ran off, leaving me even more confused. Then I realized something I hadn't realized before: my hair seemed longer than normal; I could feel it going past my shoulders. I picked up a strand and examined it.

"This isn't my hair," I said aloud, looking down at the curly blond strand of hair. "It's..." I felt my eyes widening as I put everything together. I screamed, well it wasn't really my scream, it was someone else's. Annabeth's scream.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! :) What's going to happen now? :O What about when they have to go back to school? Review! Please and thank you! :D


	2. What did you do to me?

Just to clear up any confusion, when I say Percy, I'm talking about Percy, who is in Annabeth's body right now, not Percy's body. The same thing applies to Annabeth.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

Percy's POV

I ran to my cabin, where I found myself, I mean Annabeth. Wow, this is weird. There were a few other kids in there and I told them to leave. When they were gone, I closed the door and Annabeth and I stared at each other.

"What did you do to me?!" Annabeth yelled as she shook my shoulders. Actually, it was more like me yelling at myself. It was really weird, like looking in the mirror every time I looked at her.

"I don't know what happened, I didn't do anything!"

"Let's think, how could this have happened?" She sat down on my bed with a thoughtful look on her face, which was weird considering it's actually _my _face. Suddenly, her (it's strange saying _her_ since she's now in _my_ body) eyes widened.

"Last night," she muttered. I was confused. Apparently although I was in Annabeth's body and technically had _her_ brain, I still wasn't as smart as she is.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Remember that bright light? Then both of us didn't really even have control of our bodies for a few seconds. That must have somehow caused us to trade bodies."

"Oh," I nodded. "Who do you think did it?" She shook her head.

"I have no idea. We should go talk to Chiron." She stood up and we walked to the Big House. Along the way, campers glanced at us and muttered among themselves.

"Hey, guys," Beckendorf approached us. "Percy, what was all that about?"

"All what?" I asked before I could stop myself. Beckendorf looked at me, then back to Annabeth.

"Oh, you mean the screaming?" He nodded. "There was just a spider."

"A spider?" He asked, obviously trying to hide his grin.

"No! Of course not! There was... um..."

"It's alright," Beckendorf giggled. "Your secret is safe with me." He walked off.

"Great," I said. "Now he thinks I'm scared of spiders."

"Hey!" Annabeth protested. "I was trying to think of a good reason with out telling him the truth. Since, you know, I don't really like spiders, that was just the first thing that came to my mind." We went inside of the Big House to find Chiron inside talking to Mr. D. They hadn't noticed us yet.

"What are we going to do?" Chiron asked frustratedly. "We need to stop him before he does anything." Mr. D nodded and for once, he actually looked worried.

"We need to get rid of him before he gets inside the camp." What could they be talking about? It sounded like a monster or something, but monsters cant get inside camp. I turned to Annabeth to see her just as confused. Chiron must have somehow heard that slight movement and turned to us.

"Percy, Annabeth," he tried to be enthusiastic, but whatever they were just talking about must have been a secret. "How much did you hear?" Annabeth stepped forward.

"Enough to know that you guys are hiding something bad from us. What could possibly be powerful enough to get past camp boundaries?" Chiron at first looked a little disappointed, probably at himself for not noticing us sooner, then confused.

"Annabeth, come here," he said. Annabeth took a step, then realized her mistake just a moment too late.

"Oh no," Chiron said with a worried expression. "He's already made it in." Mr. D started cracking up so hard he slid out of his chair. Chiron stared at him until finally he stopped lauging.

"Thank you," Chiron said sarcastically. "Now, why don't you two explain how this happened." Annabeth and I took seats at the table next to Mr.D, who had got back up into his seat.

"Well," Annabeth started. "Last night, we were walking in the woods together-"

"_Alone_?" Mr.D asked. Both of us blushed and she nodded.

"We wanted to go with Grover, but he decided to leave early this year. Anyway, we thought we heard something and looked around for where it was coming from. When we reached it, there was suddenly a bright flash and then both of us lost control of our bodies for a few seconds. When it was over, we went back to our cabins and when I woke up, I was in his body." Mr. D was cracking up again and Annabeth blushed.

"It's not funny!" she said and looked like she wanted to slap him, but suddenly the door opened . All four of us turned our attention to Juniper.

"There you are! Percy, Ive been looking all over for you! Your mom is here to pick you up." Annabeth and I exchanged a worried glance.

"Could you give us a minute?" I said and she left. The two of us looked at Chiron.

"What?" he asked.

"Hello!" Annabeth said. "We need a plan! There's no way we can go back to school like this! Can't you get us out this?!?" Chiron shook his head sadly.

"I'm afraid at the moment we have no cure for this. For the time being, you two will have to pretend to be each other."

* * *

Well, there's chapter two! Let me know how you like it!!! Please and thank you! :D


	3. This Sandwich is Blue

Let's just say that Annabeth's family lives in New York in this story. You'll see why in the next chapter. Oh yeah, and if you're reading my story "Never the Same," I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have writer's block and would appreciate some ideas! Thank you! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Hey, Ms. Ja- Mom," I said as I opened the passenger door of Percy's mom's car. I threw my, or Percy's I should say, suitcase in the backseat and smiled as I sat down next to Ms. Jackson. She looked at me strangely.

"Hey, Percy, how was camp?"

"Fine," I answered as she started driving.

"Fine?" she turned to me with a surprised expression on his face, then turned back to watching the road. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Percy, every time you say things are 'fine,' something is always wrong."

"Nothing is wrong." _ Except for the fact that I'm in Percy's body_, I wanted to add.

"Okay, now I really know something's up. Every time I start criticizing you, you always criticize me about reading parenting magazines. You know you can tell me if something's bothering you."

"Mom," gods, it felt weird calling her that. "Everything's fine."

"Alright," we were silent until we made it back to the apartment. I started unpacking "my" stuff when Ms. Jackson called me into the kitchen.

"Yes, ma'am?" I said as I walked into the kitchen. She gave me a strange look. Oh, great. Percy didn't ever say ma'am, did he? I tried to continue the conversation before she figured it out. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she shook her head. "Anyway, I made you some lunch." She smiled and handed me a plate with a blue grilled cheese sandwich.

"Um, Mom?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"This sandwich is... blue."

"Yeah, what's your point?"

"It's _blue_!"

"So is all the rest of the food I make you! You love it when I do that." I slapped myself in the face. _Dang it, Annabeth! How could you forget that blue food is normal for Percy?_

"Are you alright, Percy?"

"Yeah, perfectly fine. I think I just need to get some rest. It's been a long weekend."

"Okay, then. Remember: you can always tell me what's going on!" She shouted as I walked to Percy's room.

"Nothing is going on!"

"Okay, fine, be stubborn then, but I'm your mother. Sooner or later, I'll figure out what's bothering you even if I have to find out myself."

* * *

Percy's POV

"How was camp?" Dr. Chase asked when I got in the passenger seat next to him.

"Good," I said. _If you consider somehow being in Annabeth's body good._

"That's good. Well, I was going to take you out for some father daughter bonding time."

"Okay," _Oh, great! Now I'm going to have to "bond" with Annabeth's dad. I'm probably going to end up having to watch some emotional movie about puppies and kittens, or worse. A romance._

"So, where would you like to go?" He asked.

"Video game store would be nice." He turned to me with a shocked look on his face, causing him to swerve the car and get a honk from the car behind us.

"You want to go to the _video game _store?" _Oh gods! Percy! Are you _trying _to make him figure out what's going on? Annabeth wouldn't want to go to a video game store! Hmm... Where would a girl want to go?_

"Um, no, I said the...uh...hair salon."

"What?" _No! What are you thinking? Annabeth wouldn't want to go _there_!_

"Dad, I'm kind of tired. Can we just go home?" Y_es! Now you're thinking!_

"Okay, that's fine. We can do this some other time. Besides, I think you need some time to get ready for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah, you have school tomorrow. Remember?" I felt my eyes widen. I had forgotten all about school! Great. Well, at least Annabeth and I went to the same school, so we could keep each other on track. I really hope this wears off soon.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review! Please and thank you! :D


	4. Awkward

This chapter is very... awkward. I felt strange writing it, but I thought it was something that needed to be addressed.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

Annabeth's POV

"Gross," I muttered as I kicked a pair of Percy's boxers to the side. Why did he have to have such a messy bedroom? It looked like a pigsty! "Hey, Mom, do we have any plastic gloves?" I called out. I think I was getting used to calling her that. What I wasn't used to, or never would be, was the fact that every time I talked, Percy's voice ended up saying what I had wanted to. Trust me, it's the weirdest thing ever.

"Um, I think so," she called back. "Why?" I ignored her question and came into the living room, where she was dusting off the coffee table.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"Under the kitchen sink," she replied, giving me a strange look.

"Thanks," I told her as I walked into the kitchen, pulling out a pair, and then retreated back to Percy's room.

"Why do you need them?" she asked once more.

"No reason," I replied as I prepared myself for the disgusting task of doing Percy's laundry. I was about to ask if there was a gas mask anywhere when a thought suddenly hit me.

"Oh my gods!" I exclaimed as I pulled off the gloves, searching around the room frantically.

"Percy?" Ms. Jackson asked from the door way. "Are you all right?"

"Phone!" I called. "I need a phone!"

"It's in the kitchen," she told me. She might have sounded a bit suspicious, but I was too frantic to care. "Where it's always been."

"Thanks!" I called behind me as I ran to the kitchen. I skidded to a stop as I picked up the phone, dialing my home number.

"Hello?" my step mother answered after the third ring.

"Can I talk to Per- I mean Annabeth?" I asked.

"Just a minute," she said. "Annabeth! Phone!"

"Hello?" I heard my voice after a few seconds.

"Percy!" I nearly shouted. "Don't you dare change your clothes- er, my clothes. And don't take a shower. Better yet, don't go to the bathroom, either. Is that clear, mister? I don't even want you thinking of-"

"Chill out, Annabeth," he told me. "Jeez, you know I'm not like that."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Of course you're not. I'm sorry for overreacting."

"I can't really blame you," he replied. "I'm pretty freaked out, too. And can I really not go to the bathroom? 'Cause I kind of-"

"Percy Jackson!" Anger bubbled up in me as I thought about what he was saying. "You are such a-"

"I'm just kidding! Gosh, Annabeth, no need to get your panties in a bunch- or I guess boxers, now. But seriously, you can't expect me not to go to the bathroom. I'm going to have to go at some point and we don't know how long we're going to be stuck like this."

"You're the son of Poseidon! Don't you have some way to just, I don't know, make the liquids leave your body?"

"Um, saying that actually did work, what about when I have to-"

"Okay, okay! I get it. This isn't going to work. How about you just close your eyes, okay? And don't wipe."

"You know, this conversation is just getting really awkward. I'll do what you said and you do it too, okay?" he said.

"Okay. Oh, gods, how are we going to shower and change our clothes? We're going to stink eventually and wearing the same outfit everyday won't exactly help us make new friends."

"I don't know. Maybe we can just meet up in the morning and change each other before school."

"I guess that will have to do until we come up with something better," I agreed.

"So, how should we do this?"

"You're going to have to come over here," I told him. "If we do it the other way around, your mom will only get more suspicious about what's going on and my brothers will probably barge in. That will definitely be difficult to explain to my parents. Bring my suitcase from camp and wake up early so you can leave by seven thirty. School starts at eight fifteen, so we should be able to get there in time. You should probably come in through a window or something so your mom doesn't find out."

"Sounds good."

"Anyways, don't forget to set the alarm so you aren't late."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Really? I see you every time I look in the mirror."

"Ha ha," he replied. "Now I really should go before anyone starts to get suspicious. Bye."

"Don't do anything stupid, Seaweed Brain," I said as I hung up. I walked back out to the living room, where Ms. Jackson was looking at me strange for about the thousandth time that day.

"Hey, Mom?" I asked, getting an idea.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Can, um, Annabeth maybe come over after school tomorrow?"

"Oh, so that's what this is all about," she said with a huge smile on her face as she stood up, coming closer to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb with me," she said as she pinched my cheek teasingly. "My baby has a girlfriend."

"What?" I nearly shouted. "No! No, that's not it. We just wanted to, you know, hang out. She's going to the same school now, you know."

"Ah, okay," she said as she tried to hide her smile. "I see. I'll talk to her parents and see if we can work something out."

"Thanks," I said as I made my way back to Percy's room.

"I don't believe you, you know," she called after me. "You don't have to be embarrassed about it."

"Whatever, Mom," I sighed. At least she had given herself an explanation as to why I had been acting so unlike Percy. One look at his room reminded me of my mission and I picked up the plastic gloves from their place on the floor where I had thrown them. It was time for Percy to start getting organized, and I was about to make sure that happened. I held my nose as I picked up a smelly shirt and threw it in the hamper. This was going to take longer than I had hoped.

* * *

Awkward, don't you think? Hopefully, there won't be too many more awkward moments like this because it's really...weird to write about.

Anyways, review! Please and thanks! :D


	5. Breakfast Burritos, Peter, and Arguments

Hey, guys! I'm so sorry, I know it's been forever, but now that it's summer, I'll be updating a lot more and possibly even finish this story before school starts again. :)

I'm also having a contest, so please read the author's note at the bottom of the page.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

Percy's POV

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Slam!_

"Ugh," I groaned, turning over as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I'd just had the strangest dream and I couldn't help but laugh as I pulled the covers back over myself to sleep for a while longer. Where did I even get the idea of me and Annabeth switching bodies? There's no way that could… Oh, gods, since when do I have a purple blanket? I shot up in bed and groaned when I saw my friend looking back at me in the mirror. It hadn't been a dream, after all. Well, that's just great.

I glanced at the clock and remembered Annabeth's plan. I had to bring her suitcase and leave by 7:30, which was in about ten minutes. Well, considering I couldn't get dressed or do nearly anything until I got to my mom's apartment, I figured I still had a few minutes to spare. I headed for the bathroom and decided it would be best to take care of business before meeting up with Annabeth. I knew she wasn't too happy about this part of the switch and I decided I'd rather not give her a chance to yell at me.

I did my best to be quick and washed my hands before heading back to her bedroom. I looked around for the shoes I had been wearing yesterday and found them next to Annabeth's suitcase. I had left the pair of socks I was wearing there, too, but they looked a little dirty from the day before. Honestly, I couldn't care less about socks after all I've been through over the years, but I didn't want to give Annabeth anything else to get mad at me about. I stood up and looked around the room. Where would I put socks if I was a girl? I laughed a bit at that last part. _If_ I was a girl? I _was _a girl until we could find a way to fix this. At least, I was trapped in the body of one.

I continued to look around the room until a large dresser with five drawers standing in the closet caught my eye. I approached it and opened the top drawer, which was full of undergarments on one side and socks on the other. I quickly grabbed a pair of socks and closed the drawer, feeling like I was invading Annabeth's privacy. I hurried to slip my socks and shoes on before grabbing her suitcase, backpack, and cell phone. I was out the door a few minutes after 7:30, a little later than the designated time, but Annabeth would live. It was weird to walk to my own house so early in the morning. Normally, my mom would drop me off at school on her way to work and I would barely make it to class on time, which was the way I liked it. I hated getting up early.

The smell of eggs and bacon suddenly became overwhelming as I walked past a small diner. My stomach grumbled, reminding me that I hadn't eaten yet. An idea crossed my mind and I opened an outer pouch of Annabeth's suitcase. Just as I was hoping, her wallet was sitting inside. I opened it to see how much money she had and found what seemed to be a little more than a hundred bucks. How had she gotten so much money? My stomach grumbled again and I shrugged at my own question. I'm sure she could spare a few dollars so I could get some breakfast.

I walked inside and walked up to the counter, where a friendly woman asked what I wanted to eat. I decided to order three breakfast tacos to go, two for me and one for Annabeth. Girls didn't eat much, right? I mean, I didn't want to waste her money on something that she wasn't even going to eat. I gave the woman a ten dollar bill and she handed me a bit of change. I started putting it away in the wallet when a voice behind me interrupted.

"Sounds like you have a big appetite." I turned to see a guy I recognized from school. He was tall and had blonde, disheveled hair and bright blue eyes. He was always one of those "I'm too cool to acknowledge you" guys who I never hung out with. I knew from what I've heard about him that his name was Peter and he was a junior, two years older than me. Girls talk about him all the time and how "dreamy" his British accent is and how tan he is and his "gorgeous" eyes. It honestly made me want to puke every time I heard his name.

"Are you talking to me?" I asked, looking around for someone else he could be talking to, but no one was nearby. He laughed, though I didn't see what was so funny.

"You're funny, Annabeth," he said. Oh, right, I was in Annabeth's body. This could get awkward. He glanced down at the suitcase that was next to me. "How was camp? Did you have fun?"

Seriously? Annabeth actually hung out with this guy? Luckily, I was saved from answering when the cashier brought me a paper bag with my food inside. I took it and thanked her before opening up the bag to grab one of the burritos.

"Look, Peter," I told him as I took a huge bite of my breakfast. "I have to go now; my friend is waiting for me."

"Wait a second," he said, grabbing my upper arm. I glanced down at his hand, willing it to go away as I took another bite. "Do you like coffee? I'll buy you some." I was about to tell him off when I thought for a second. Sure, I didn't like the guy, but making him buy stuff for me wouldn't hurt. I shrugged.

"Yeah, I like coffee. So does my friend," I added. He just smiled and turned to order three coffees, which irritated me a bit. I didn't like this guy, or the fact that he was obviously flirted with me, err, Annabeth. Okay, I just made this even more awkward.

"So, are you planning on walking all the way there with all of this stuff?" He hesitated a second, waiting for me to say something, but I just stayed silent. I wonder what he would look like with a black eye… "I mean, I could give you a ride," he continued.

"Nah, I'm good," I said as I grabbed the tray with the coffee cups on it from the counter. I handed one to Peter and walked away with the suitcase handle on my wrist so I could hold the tray of drinks in that hand and wheel the suitcase around at the same time. I held the food bag and my burrito in the other hand. I took a bite of my burrito and headed towards the door. "Thanks for the coffee," I said, though it sounded muffled from the food in my mouth. Peter watched from the counter, speechless, as he watched me walk away. Good. I hope I grossed him out. Maybe he'll leave Annabeth alone now.

I continued the walk to my mom's apartment and arrived there about ten minutes later. I knocked on the door and waited, but Annabeth opened the door right away.

"Where the heck have you been?" she yelled as I walked in. "You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago!"

"Sorry, I got hungry. I brought you breakfast." I offered her the bag and one of the coffee cups.

"Where did you get the money to buy breakfast?"

"Well…" I started, suddenly wishing I had thought more about what I was doing before using Annabeth's money without permission.

"You used my money, didn't you?" she was fuming now. "Do you realize how long I've been saving that money? What if we get stuck on a quest somewhere and those few dollars make the difference in life or death? Well, I can promise you that if that ever happens, I won't be getting any lunch for you."

"I didn't buy all of it," I protested. "Some guy from school bought us coffee." The look on her face suddenly softened.

"Really? Who was it?" she asked curiously.

"Nobody important," I answered. She pushed me against the wall violently, almost making me spill the coffee. I suddenly had a strange image of being strangled by myself.

"Who bought me coffee?" she asked. I knew this wasn't the time to mess with her.

"It was just Peter Phillips," I rolled my eyes as I said his name. Annabeth suddenly got a dreamy look on her face and I felt my jaw drop. "Are you serious? How can you like a guy who has the initials PP?"

"Shut up," she said, looking irritated. "Now, hurry up. We need to get ready and your mom will only be in the shower for so long." I dropped the subject of Peter and followed her to my bedroom. My eyes widened as I took a look around.

"What did you do to my room?" I nearly yelled. Everything was so…organized. I couldn't believe she would actually take the time to sort through all of my stuff. How would I ever find anything?

"Are you kidding me? This place was a pigsty before I showed up. You should be thanking me for all of the work I did." I sighed, deciding to let it go. Then I noticed what she was wearing.

"Um, Annabeth, I'm pretty sure I wasn't wearing that yesterday," I told her. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a gray button up shirt that I didn't even know I owned. She looked around a little uncomfortably.

"Well…" she started, unsure of what to say.

"You have got to be kidding me! After you made such a big deal about this on the phone yesterday, you decided to just change anyway?"

"Hey! Don't blame this on me!" she argued. "You took way too long getting here and I didn't want you to waste any time on picking out your clothes and dressing me. It's not like I saw anything, anyways. I left your boxers on."

"Oh, so now it's okay for you to change if you stay in my underwear, but it's wrong if I do the same?"

"That's different," she argued.

"How?"

"Because I'm a girl!" she yelled.

"And how does that make this any different?"

"Ugh! Come on, let's just finish getting ready before we're late to school." She walked over to the suitcase, which I had finally set down, and opened it up. I watched, feeling irritated as she picked out the outfit she wanted me to wear.

"Okay," she started. "Stand up and close your eyes while I-"

"Percy!" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. Annabeth sighed.

"I'll be right back," she told me before walking out and shutting the door behind her. Who did she think she was? I mean, seriously, just because she was a girl didn't make this any less awkward for me. I mean, I was the one getting hit on by guys and having to be changed by her and yelled at while she just changes her outfit like it's no big deal. I glanced in her suitcase and saw a purple and blue polka dotted bra sitting on top of a pair of jeans. Without thinking, I picked it up and put it on over my shirt, not messing with the clip in the back.

"Oh, look at me," I said in a high pitched voice, which wasn't really necessary since I would sound like Annabeth without even trying. "I'm Annabeth. I wear a bra, so I can't let anyone else change me, even when he isn't looking." As soon as I said it, I realized how awkward it really did sound, but I didn't care. It wasn't fair for her to have double standards. I rolled my eyes and started to take it off when Annabeth walked through the door. Her eyes widened and I suddenly wished I hadn't done that. I tried to duck as she nearly tackled me, but it was useless. She took her bra and put it back in her suitcase.

"What the heck, Percy?" she said, sounding angry. "This is exactly why I don't want you even thinking about changing my clothes." I wanted to argue, but decided against it. We were already going to be late and I might as well not get her any more worked up. Who knows what she would do to get back at me?

I stood up and closed my eyes as Annabeth quickly changed my clothes. She started to brush my hair, but I snatched it from her.

"I know how to use a hairbrush," I told her. She shrugged, finally opening up the bag with her burrito in it. I brushed my hair as she ate and wished so desperately that this was all just a dream.

"Hey, you brushed my teeth, right?" she asked once I finished with her hair. Oops, I guess I forgot about that.

"Of course I did," I lied. I was mad at her and didn't really care if her breath would smell bad. Who would have thought that switching bodies with your best friend would be so difficult?

* * *

So, what do you guys think? I thought it was kind of fun to write from Percy's POV :) This will definitely get interesting when they get to school...

Anyways, stay tuned for Percabeth later on! Could be a while though, considering they both seem to kind of hate each other at the moment lol

Review please! :)

***CONTEST!* ** Okay, so I love reviews as much as everyone else, and I don't really want to bribe you guys, but I thought of an idea that can be beneficial to everyone :)

So, at the moment this story has 85 reviews. Whoever leaves the 100th review will get their choice of having me write a oneshot for them of something that I have to approve of (I can't write about something I haven't read :P) or they will choose one of my stories that they really want me to update and I will post another chapter or two ASAP. The winner will also get to choose a few of their stories that they want me to read and I will review every chapter and recommend the story to others. If the 100th reviewer is anonymous or chooses not to accept the prize, I'll give it to the next reviewer. I don't care how many times each person reviews, either. Sounds like a good deal? I sure hope so! Let me know if you guys have any suggestions and whether or not you like this idea. If y'all like it, I'll continue it as we go for the 125th, 150th, etc. Thanks! You guys rock! :D


	6. Percy is so going to kill me

I'm going to start updating more often now. Thanks for all of the reviews! I love you guys! :)

Contest details will be at the bottom of the page for those of you who haven't read about it yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I couldn't believe Percy was being such a jerk. I mean, seriously, there was no way he was that stupid, right? He acted like I was completely overreacting about the whole changing thing, but what girl wouldn't? And then he called Peter Phillips "nobody important." Peter Phillips, for crying out loud! He was two years older than me, but we were both in track and I got to hang out with him at some of the meets. Surprisingly, he had actually taken an interest in me, but Percy blew it off like it was nothing. Oh, gods, I was going to kill him if he ruined my chances with Peter. Not to mention the bra thing. I was going to have a serious talk with him about that later.

The ride to school was pretty awkward. I had to explain to Percy's mom that "Annabeth" had to get a ride with us since "she" didn't have a ride to school. I explained that we might have to do this for a while, though I hoped not. I was more than ready to get back in my own body. Percy and I were still mad at each other, so we both looked out our respective windows most for most of the ride. Sally sensed the tension and tried to lighten the mood with small talk, but it didn't help

"You two have fun at school," she told us when we were in front of the school. She pulled away and once she was gone, I grabbed Percy by the shoulder.

"Don't do anything stupid," I warned. "I'll see you at lunch if we have any problems."

"Same goes to you," he said, looking irritated. We went our separate ways once we were inside and I pulled his schedule out of my pocket to see where I would be going first. Luckily, we had most of the same teachers and classes, just at different times, so this shouldn't be too hard. The bell rang and I started towards first period: Biology.

"Hey, Jackson!" someone called. I turned to see Johnny, one of the football players, and a few of his friends coming towards me. He sat next to me in Algebra and we helped each other out occasionally. He was pretty nice and definitely popular.

"Hey, Johnny," I smiled and waited for him to catch up, only to be pushed up against the lockers behind me. What the heck? "Hey, what's your problem?" I asked. I'd never seen him act like this.

"You are, Jackson," he stated. His friends laughed from behind him as they watched. "Now, where's my history homework?" He shoved me again and I was really starting to get mad.

"Your homework?" I asked, my voice rising in volume. "Why would I do your homework for you? You've got a brain. Use it." We had an audience now and I heard someone say "ooh, burn!" Johnny looked mad and a bit embarrassed. Good.

"What was that, Jackson? We had an agreement. I don't think you want to get on my bad side."

"Really?" I asked. "And why is that?" I watched as his hands balled up into fists and realized my mistake. I was used to being a girl and not having to worry about getting hit by a guy if I badmouth him. I don't know a guy who would sink that low. However, if he thought I was a guy, there was nothing stopping him from beating me to a pulp. Wonderful.

"Johnny," I said nicely in an attempt to calm him down. "Why don't we settle this like adults? I'm sure you would-" I was cut off as his fist flung straight for my face. Luckily, I was expecting it, so I moved to the side before I could get hit. This seemed to make him even angrier and he tried again, only for me to slide out of the way. I'd had a lot of practice with fighting, and while most of it was with my dagger, I knew what to do in a fist fight.

"Whoa!" Mr. Sparks, the health teacher, called as he made his way to us. "Break it up!" I took a step back so I wouldn't get him mad, but Johnny tried to grab my collar and I had to react. Before he had a firm hold on my shirt, I grabbed his wrist and twisted it to the left. He gave a quick cry of pain before Mr. Sparks was on me, pushing me against the lockers. I looked at Johnny, who was holding his wrist and tried to look innocent.

"Get to class!" Principal Blofis called to the crowd of students as he came down the hall. As everyone cleared the hallway, he looked disappointedly at me and Johnny. "You two," he barked. "In my office now!" Mr. Sparks walked along with us as we made our way to the office. I guess he thought we'd break into a fight if he left us alone.

"I am very disappointed in the both of you," Paul stated when we were both sitting down in front of his desk. I was glad I knew him personally so he would be more likely to believe me, but I wasn't sure how much that would help if Johnny made a big deal out of this. I zoned out as Paul started going on about how much we have ahead of us and the consequences of getting into a fight, blah, blah, blah. This wasn't fair at all. Johnny has been bullying Percy and I didn't even know about it. Why didn't he tell me? We could have reported it and done something. I would have taken Johnny any day if he wanted me to. No, he shouldn't have even had to tell me. If I was a good friend, I would have figured out on my own.

"He started it!" Johnny's sudden outburst interrupted my thoughts. "He started punching me and-"

"Seriously?" I asked. "If I punched you, where's your black eye? Or broken nose?" I paused, waiting for him to answer, but he just looked at me like he wanted to get back at me later. _Bring it on, _I thought. No one messes with my best friend. "This guy has been making me do his homework and threatening to beat me up for a long time. Today, I stood up to him and he tried to beat me up. I didn't do anything to him." I wanted to make sure Percy got completely off the hook. As far as I knew, he didn't do anything wrong.

"That's not what I saw," Mr. Sparks argued. "When I came out in the hallway, Percy here was about to twist his arm off!"

"Is that so," Paul said as he took notes. My jaw dropped open.

"What?" I asked. "That was self defense! He was coming at me!"

"Percy," Paul said softly. "Calm down. We'll get this settled out. Mr. Sparks, will you escort Jonathon back to class? I'd like to speak to Percy alone for a while." I watched as they left, Johnny glaring at me on the way out.

"Percy," Paul shuffled in his seat uncomfortably. "I know you're a good kid, and I really want to believe you, but knowing your history, it's difficult to blow this off as nothing."

"You don't believe me?" I asked incredulously. "Paul, I didn't do anything! He tried to punch me!"

"I _want _to believe that you're innocent, but I can't just say I believe you without any evidence, especially when I have a teacher who is a witness and is telling me otherwise. Jonathon could make a big deal out of this and say I let you off the hook since I'm dating your mother and I could lose my job. I'll try my best to keep you from getting in too much trouble, but I can't guarantee anything. Now, I think it would be best if you get back to class." He wrote me a pass and I walked to class, feeling really frustrated. Maybe Percy put up with Johnny the whole time because he didn't want to get blamed for everything. Maybe I had just made the situation worse rather than helping.

"Mr. Jackson," Ms. Roberts acknowledged me as I walked in. I handed her my pass and stood there, waiting for her to say something. She looked irritated and shooed me away. "Go on. Sit in your assigned seat." _Assigned _seat? Oh, gods, this wasn't going to go well. I turned around and prayed that there would be only one empty seat. Of course, there were four empty desks and I had no way of knowing where I was supposed to sit. Were they in alphabetical order? Was it based off of grades and behavior? Or were they just picked at random? Ms. Roberts cleared her throat behind me and I went straight for the nearest seat, which was in the front row.

"Oh, you're trying to be funny now?" Ms. Roberts said accusingly as a few students around me snickered. "You got into a fight this morning and now you think you're a hotshot, eh?"

"What?" I asked. "No, I'm not," I protested, scrambling out of the seat and tripping over my untied shoelace in the process. Luckily, I caught myself on the desk in front of me before I fell over, but that didn't stop the whole class from breaking into fits of laughter. Ms. Roberts had her hands on her hips and I hurried to another empty seat, hoping that it was where Percy normally sits. Ms. Roberts gave me one last irritated look before starting the lesson. I breathed a sigh of relief and tried my best to take notes, but it was hard to see what she was writing on the board with my Dyslexia. By the time I could make out what the words said, Ms. Roberts was erasing them and writing something else.

When the bell rang, I rushed out of class with the others, hoping not to get called out by Ms. Roberts. Luckily, she was talking to another student and didn't even seem to notice as I left. Second period was English, which should definitely go better. Mr. Andrews was really patient and didn't have assigned seats, so I shouldn't have any problems in there. I got a seat at the front of the classroom and waited for class to start.

"Welcome back, everyone," Mr. Andrews said as he closed the door and moved to the front of the room. "I hope you've all had a nice, long break. Now, if you will all take out your books, that would be wonderful." I pulled out Percy's iPod, which had the audio version of Romeo and Juliet on it. Mr. Andrews had given both Percy and I permission to use audio books since we're Dyslexic and I was relieved. He was the only teacher who really seemed to understand how hard school can be when you can't read as easily as everyone else.

"Okay, I want all of you to split up into three groups so you can discuss the questions together." I stood and walked over to a group that was forming and sat down with them.

"Hey," someone said from behind me and I groaned. "What happened this morning? There are rumors going on all over the school that you kicked Johnny Gunner's butt." I turned to look at my red headed nightmare and tried to put on my best friendly face.

"Hey, Rachel," I told her. "I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Okay, whatever," she muttered as she took a seat next to me. Great. I knew that I was going to have to see her when I begged my dad to move to New York so I could go to Goode with Percy, but I'd done pretty well at avoiding her up to this point. She was always hanging out with Percy, though and I guess I'd have to pretend to be her friend until Percy and I get switched back. Oh, gods, help me.

"How does the suicidal impulse that both Romeo and Juliet exhibit relate to the overall theme of young love?" one kid read from the paper. "This is stupid," he laughed. "Well, Romeo and Juliet are in love, right? And a lot of teenagers are in love too, only they're not. They only think they are. And if they really do love each other, they get tired of living such basic lives and kill themselves so they can go to heaven together and live happily ever after." Oh my gods, was he being serious? Did he even read the book? I could almost feel my brain turning to mush.

"No," the guy next to him said. "I think it's saying that teenagers shouldn't fall in love because they start feeling suicidal and break vases when they really love someone."

"Tyler, you're just saying that 'cause Tessa just broke up with you," the first guy said.

"Shut up, Kyle!" There were a few snickers around the table and I put my head in my hands.

"Idiots," I mumbled, a little too loudly. Everyone's heads snapped towards me and I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Oh, yeah, you think you could do better, Jackson?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, I do, actually," I stated, not sure if this was the best idea or not, but the events of the morning played back in my mind and I was tired of messing things up. I was ready to tell someone off and I was sure I knew enough about this play to give a decent answer. "Romeo and Juliet are just teenagers, and most of the characters don't think they're old enough to make good decisions yet. No one thinks they can really love someone. Really, it's much more intense than everyone else seems to think, to the extent that they are both willing to die for the other. They love each other so much that they can't live without the other and would rather kill themselves than go on living. How many adults do you know who would do the same?"

"Very good answer, Percy," Mr. Andrews said from behind me. I turned to see the entire class staring at me. I felt the blood rushing to my cheeks again and couldn't believe that I just did that. I looked back at Kyle and Tyler, who were staring at me with their mouths slightly ajar.

"Dude," Kyle said in shock. "Are you gay? 'Cause you started to sound like a girl just now." Oh, gods, what did I do? I guess most guys didn't look that deeply into Romeo and Juliet.

"Uh, no" I said, feeling even more embarrassed. I was so ready for this day to be over. I stayed quiet for the rest of the period, though Mr. Andrews kept trying to get me to answer the questions. I already knew that this would spread around the school like wildfire and wished I could just start the day over. Yeah, Percy was definitely going to kill me.

* * *

So, what do you guys think of Annabeth's first day at school as Percy? Not her best day, I can tell you that for sure. We'll see how Percy's doing in the next chapter. :)

***CONTEST!* **

Whoever leaves the 100th review will get their choice of having me write a oneshot for them of something that I have to approve of (I can't write about something I haven't read :P) or they will choose one of my stories that they really want me to update and I will post another chapter or two ASAP. The winner will also get to choose a few of their stories that they want me to read and I will review every chapter and recommend the story to others. If the 100th reviewer is anonymous or chooses not to accept the prize, I'll give it to the next reviewer. I don't care how many times each person reviews, either.

**Only 5 reviews left** til we have our winner!


	7. Athletics and Embarrassments

**Congratulations to SuperWriterGal**, who won the first contest for this story! If you want to check out the one-shot I wrote for her, go to my stories and feel free to read it. It's a Twilight fanfic called "Father's Day" and it's basically just about Edward and Nessie on his first Father's Day as a dad. If you want your own, you'll have to win the next contest, which will be the 125th review.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

Percy's POV

I studied Annabeth's schedule as I walked through the hallway. I sighed when I saw that she had Athletics first period. I guess I was going to be starting the day out with running. Well, this stinks. I probably should have worn shorts or something, but oh well. I wasn't going to track down Annabeth and tell her to change me. That would have been really awkward. I mean, which restroom would we go in? Someone would probably tell a teacher, who would get Paul, who would tell my mom. Yeah, that wasn't the best idea. Not to mention the fact that I was still angry with her about this morning and I don't think she was too happy with me, either. I saw a flash of bright red hair a little further up the hall and hurried to catch up with her.

"Hey, Rachel," I told her when I was walking next to her. She turned to me, looking really confused.

"Hey, Annabeth," she said slowly, like she was waiting for me to do something.

"What class do you have first period?" I asked her as I slipped the schedule back in my pocket.

"Algebra." She still seemed hesitant.

"Darn it! I was hoping you would be in Athletics with me. I really-"

"Okay, I don't know what you're trying to pull, Annabeth, but can you please just tell me why you're talking to me so I can get on with my life?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. What was that supposed to mean? I mean, I knew that she and Annabeth weren't like best friends and didn't talk much, but I always figured they at least got along.

"I'm not trying to pull anything," I told her finally. "I just thought we could be friends."

She snorted. "Yeah, right. Did Percy put you up to this? You know what, never mind. I think you should get to the gym so you have time to get dressed before the bell rings. I'll see you la-"

"What?" I exclaimed, stopping in the middle of the hallway. I could tell Rachel wanted to keep walking, but she stopped next to me anyway. "You mean I have to change my clothes?" I couldn't go into the girls' locker room and change clothes with all of the other girls. But what other option did I have? I couldn't skip class. I'd never done it before and I had no doubt I'd get caught. Oh, gods, Annabeth was going to kill me!

"Uh, yeah, don't you have, like, a uniform? I don't think you can work out in that." She gestured to my t-shirt and jeans, which would definitely rip if I had to stretch and run around.

"Oh, gods!" I face palmed myself and shook my head. What was I going to do? "Rachel, you've got to help me! I can't go in there and…" I trailed off, not able to go on. This was just wonderful. Why hadn't Annabeth warned me about this?

"What am I supposed to do?" she asked, looking irritated. "I need to get to class."

"I don't know, anything that will get me working out."

"Oh! I've got it!" Before I could ask what her idea was, she kicked my ankle as hard as she could and I yelped, grabbing her shoulder for support so I wouldn't fall onto the floor.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?" I asked.

"That's your excuse," she told me. "You can't work out because you hurt your ankle."

"Well, I could have just lied about it. You didn't have to kick me."

"Oh, I guess you're right." She shrugged as if she hadn't thought about it. "Well, I'd better get to class." She walked away with a smug look on her face and left me feeling annoyed. Did she and Annabeth really treat each other like that all the time? I guess I'd have to talk to Annabeth about that later. I started limping to the gym and made it there just before the bell rang. I went to the coach's office and found Coach Johnson talking to another girl. I waited while they finished their conversation and wondered how to explain this. What if she didn't believe me?

"What do you want, Chase?" the coach's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, Coach Johnson," I said, trying my best to word this correctly. "I can't work out today; I hurt my ankle."

"Oh, really?" she asked suspiciously. "I don't have time for games now, Annabeth. We have a meet this Friday and I need all of my runners at practice this week."

"I'm not lying," I said, a little nervously. I felt like her eyes were looking straight into my soul and it was creeping me out. "I, uh, fell down this morning and- OW!" I grabbed my ankle as she kicked it lightly, which made it hurt even worse.

"Huh, so you were telling the truth," she shrugged. "All right, you can sit out for today. But I want you running twice as much tomorrow to make up for today. Is that clear?" I nodded and hobbled out of the office. I guess I was going to have to find another way out of this tomorrow. And this time I wouldn't be asking Rachel for any help.

A few minutes later, I was sitting on the side of the track, watching the other girls run laps. A few gave me angry looks, but most just ignored me. After a few minutes, I got bored and started playing with the grass, picking up little pieces and just running my fingers through it. I was aware of a presence behind me and looked up to see none other than Peter Phillips standing there. I groaned.

"What are you doing here, Peter?" I asked. "The girls are practicing right now."

"The guys just came out," he answered, sitting down next to me.

"Well, why aren't you running with them?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. What happened?"

"My ankle. It's not a big deal," I said, hoping the conversation would stop there, but of course it didn't.

"What happened to it?" The concerned look on his face irritated me.

"My friend kicked it this morning."

"Was it that Jackson kid? 'Cause if he's bothering you, I'll go give him a piece of my mind."

I snorted. Did he honestly think I would hurt Annabeth like that? "No, it wasn't him. Right now, you're the only person who's bothering me."

He laughed and I stared at him in disbelief. Couldn't he take a hint? What did Annabeth see in him?

"Isn't your coach going to get mad at you?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Probably, but I don't really care. I'd rather keep you company."

"Phillips!" the guys' coach hollered before I could make a sarcastic comment. "Get off your butt and run with the rest of your class!"

"I've got to go," he smiled sheepishly. "I'll see you later, Annabeth." He got up and ran towards the track with the rest of the group.

"I'll see you later, Annabeth," I said in my best impression of Peter and rolled my eyes. Just because he was British and had an accent didn't make him special. Why did all of the girls seem to like him so much? I spent the majority of the next hour contemplating this, but I couldn't figure it out. Girls were so hard to understand. Before I knew it, Coach Johnson was bringing the class in and I stood up to join them. Luckily, the guys were staying out for a few more minutes, so I didn't have to worry about talking to Mr. Perfect again. At least, not until later.

I found Annabeth's backpack where I had left it on a bench outside of the girls' locker room and waited there until the bell finally rung. It was then that I realized that the coffee from that morning was starting to get to me and I really needed to go pee. Without another thought, I turned and opened the door to the restroom. One guy's jaw dropped and another just stared at me in shock. What was the big deal? I just had to go to the restroom. I started walking past them when I saw myself in the mirror. My eyes widened and I hurried out of the restroom. Annabeth was so going to kill me. How could I go into the guys' restroom? People stared and started whispering when they saw me leave and I looked at the floor as I hurried down the hall.

I headed to Biology and walked in two minutes before the bell. About half the class was there and I remembered that we had assigned seats. Oh, gods, where was I supposed to sit? I hope Annabeth hadn't gotten me in too much trouble for this.

"Annabeth!" someone called and I groaned when I saw Peter waving his arms in the air to get my attention. The desk next to him was empty and I assumed that was where Annabeth normally sat. What was he doing in here, anyways? This was a freshmen class and he was a junior. I decided to just sit next to him before I got Annabeth even angrier with me.

"Hey, I couldn't find you in the hall," he said when I sat down.

"I had to go to the restroom," I said, hoping he hadn't somehow already heard about my mistake.

"It's all right," he said. "Hey, did you hear about your friend Percy this morning?"

"No. What did he do?" I wasn't sure how Annabeth could do anything worse than walking into the wrong bathroom, but maybe she wouldn't be able to get that mad at me if she did something bad as well.

"He got into a fight with Johnny Taylor." My jaw dropped open. Annabeth picked a fight with Johnny? Why would she do that? I really hoped she wasn't beaten up too badly. I was going to give him a piece of my mind for beating up a girl. Of course, he didn't know he was beating up a girl, but that's beside the point.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Mr. Sparks stopped it before anything major happened, but from what I've heard, your friend would have had him begging for mercy pretty soon."

"Seriously?" Wow. I guess I wasn't expecting that. Johnny was a football player, and a strong one at that. Sure, Annabeth was tough with her dagger, but I'd never seen her in a fistfight.

"Yeah. You're friend is pretty tough."

"You have no idea," I mumbled. Then the realization hit me. Annabeth had gotten in a fight. In _my _body. This is exactly what I had tried so hard to avoid with Johnny. What if I got expelled? My mom wouldn't be too happy if I got kicked out of another school, particularly the one that her boyfriend works at. What if this ruins their relationship?

The bell rang and Ms. Roberts started the lesson. I spent most of the period thinking about how I could fix this. With my history, I was sure Johnny could find a way to turn the fight on me and make it all my fault. When Ms. Roberts turned to write something on the board, Peter nudged me and passed me a piece of paper. He sent notes in class? Did he really think girls like this kind of thing? How cliché. And didn't he know that Annabeth was dyslexic? It would take forever for her to decipher his handwriting.

I opened it up anyways to see a picture of a crazy looking woman with bulging eyes and a ridiculously small nose. She was surrounded by a bunch of frogs and I was able to make out "Ms. Roberts" at the top of the page. It looked pretty accurate to me, though it needed something. I lifted my pencil and drew the mole on her cheek way larger than it actually is. Perfect. I laughed a little to myself and started to pass it back to Peter, but another hand snatched it first.

"Is this your idea of funny, Ms. Chase?" Ms. Roberts asked as she looked at the drawing. "Why don't you join your friend Percy Jackson in detention this afternoon."

"What?" I exclaimed. "I didn't even draw that! I wouldn't-"

"Would you like me to send you to the principal's office instead?"

"No."

"All right, then I'll see you after school. As I was saying, DNA and RNA are not the same thing. Can anyone explain the differences for me?" Ms. Roberts went on with the lesson and I started to wonder what Annabeth had done to get detention. I guess today wasn't the best day for either of us.

_Sorry, _Peter mouthed when Ms. Roberts went back to the board, but I just ignored him. How was it fair for me to take the blame for his drawing? All I did was look at it and make it slightly better. Next period wasn't too great either. Usually I don't mind English because Mr. Andrews is a pretty cool teacher, but it turns out Annabeth had a bit of an incident in there this morning.

"Does anyone have a good answer to the first question?" Mr. Andrews asked after a few minutes of discussing with our groups. Honestly, I hadn't been keeping up with Romeo and Juliet. It was pretty boring and everyone already knows they die in the end, so what's the point? Mr. Andrews looked disappointed when no one was able to give a good answer.

"How does the suicidal impulse that both Romeo and Juliet exhibit relate to the overall theme of young love?" he repeated the question. "No one can answer this? I wish you were all in my second period class; one of my students gave an extraordinary answer."

_Please don't say my name. Please don't say my name, _I thought as I crossed my fingers. If Annabeth gave an answer for such a stupid question, that would look really bad for me.

"Percy Jackson," Mr. Andrews continued and I sunk lower in my seat. "You may know him. He gave a wonderful answer this morning. I don't remember exactly what he said, but I'll tell you the gist of it. Basically, Romeo and Juliet are teenagers and everyone looks down on them for that reason, but their love is so intense that they would both die for the other without a second thought. Not many adults would do the same. I'm going to see if he'll write out the answers to these questions so you all can see the level that you should be thinking on."

Oh, gods. What was Annabeth thinking? Didn't she care at all about what I have left of a reputation?

"No wonder Kyle thought he was gay," I heard one guy whispering to his friend. I sunk lower in my seat self-consciously. I wasn't sure how Annabeth planned on fixing this, but I was definitely going to get back at her for this.

* * *

Poor Percy and Annabeth! Lol if you guys have any ideas about what other ways they can ruin each other's reputations, let me know and I'll be happy to consider.

Remember: the **next contest winner will be the 125****th**** reviewer**, which is only 14 reviews away! Don't forget to check out SuperWriterGal's stories and the Father's Day one-shot I wrote for her!


	8. Crushes and Health Class

Okay, so I've had a bunch of requests for some Percabeth and I want to let you guys know that there won't be anything major for a few chapters, but there are a few suggestions in this chapter. :)

Oh, and I apologize in advance for any confusion. Percy and Annabeth's arguments tend to be a bit confusing.

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Third period was Algebra and luckily I didn't mess anything up in there. I sat at the back of the room and took notes quietly. Everything was going fine until I noticed two guys talking next to me.

"I think it's kind of sexy that she had the guts to go in there," one of them said.

"Are you serious?" the other asked. "She walked into the guys' restroom! Maybe she's some kind of pervert or something." Oh, gods. He didn't. He couldn't have...

"I doubt it. Annabeth Chase never really struck me as the perverted type." I formed fists with my hands and dug my nails into my palms to keep from screaming. The bell rang before I had a chance to lose it and I rushed to the cafeteria for lunch. Percy was so going to get it.

"Hey, Percy," Rachel appeared next to me and I groaned.

"Look, Rachel, I can't talk now. I'm really not in a good mood."

"Come on, cheer up, Seaweed Brain." I turned to her and had the urge to punch her in the face.

"What did you just say?"

She looked confused. "I said cheer up, Seaweed Brain."

"Don't call me that. Ever."

"But you never cared when I called you that before." Did Percy seriously let her call him that? _I _was the one who came up with that nickname. Was Percy really that stupid?

"Don't test me."

"Okay, so you're saying that only Annabeth can call you that?"

"Exactly. I'm glad you understand." I faked a smile and hurried away to find Percy. It didn't take long to find him sitting down at our usual table.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I asked as I set my backpack down. "The guys' bathroom? Seriously? Are you trying to ruin my life?"

"Oh, so I'm ruining _your _life now? Everyone thinks I'm gay now because you had to be a nerd and read Romeo and Juliet!"

"For your information, I didn't 'read' anything. Listening to an audiobook isn't exactly hard work, which you would know if you didn't go out of you way to be such an idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot, I just have a life. And you could have gotten me kicked out with that stunt you pulled this morning. Johnny Taylor? Really?"

"First of all, that totally was not my fault. And why didn't you tell me he was bullying you? You didn't even give me a heads up or anything so I could at least know to avoid him."

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't a big deal! I have everything under control and I don't need your help."

"Really? It didn't look like you had much under control."

"Well, I do, so just stay out of my business, okay?"

I scoffed. "I wish I could! And by the way, you have detention today."

"Yeah? Well, so do you!"

Someone cleared their throat and I was ready to punch anyone who wanted to bud in.

"Peter," I said as my face softened.

"Hey," he glanced at me, then at Percy, who looked even more angry than he had a minute ago.

"So, Annabeth, I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie or something tomorrow night." Oh my gods, was he asking me out? Peter Phillips was asking me out! I was so excited that I wanted to scream. Then I remembered our problem. Percy looked really irritated.

"Look, Peter, I'm flattered, but I really-" I put my hand over his mouth before he could finish.

"She'd love to," I smiled at him.

"Okay," Peter started to say before Percy interrupted him.

"Actually, I'm not really up for a date at the moment and I probably won't be for a long time. You know, I haven't really felt like myself lately." He smirked at me and my jaw dropped open. How could he ruin this for me? After everything else that's happened today, couldn't he just do this one thing for me?

"Nonsense, _Annabeth_," I told him as an idea popped into my head. "Why don't we make it a double date? I'll come along with you guys so you won't have to worry about not acting like yourself. Is that okay, Peter?"

Peter shrugged. "Fine by me. I'll text you later, Annabeth, and we can figure out the details."

"Okay," I smiled as he walked away. "Bye!"

"Of course I'll go with you, Peter," Percy mocked me in a high pitched voice. "Your accent is so yummy! Oh, and your smile! You don't mind if I'm a guy though, right?"

"Shut up," I told him. "You've ruined enough of my life already and I'm not going to let you ruin this for me, too."

"Oh, yeah? Well, how am I supposed to go on a date with him? I don't even like him as a friend, much less the way you do."

"That's why I'm going with you. Come on, Percy. Please do this for me."

"Even if I do agree to this, and that's a big _if_, who are you going to take as your date?"

"No one. I'll say my date got sick and bailed."

"No way. If I'm going on a date with this guy, you're going on a date with..." He hesitated for a moment and I rolled my eyes. He wasn't going to win this argument. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and I didn't feel so confident anymore. "You can take Rachel."

My jaw dropped open. "What? That is so unfair! I hate her guts!"

"Oh really? I have no idea how that must feel," he said sarcastically. "Look, the only way I'm going out Peter is if you take Rachel. It's only fair."

I sighed. "All right, fine. I'll take Rachel along, but don't expect me to be nice."

He shrugged. "Whatever. Just so you know, if that guy tries to kiss me or use some pick up line or even just stares into my eyes for too long, he's going to wish he had never flirted with the son of Poseidon."

"You have no idea how awkward that just sounded," I told him. "Oh, and same goes for Rachel."

He scrunched his eyebrows together like he was confused. "What are you talking about? Rachel's just a friend."

"Oh, please," I rolled my eyes. "She obviously has a thing for you."

"Since when?"

"I don't know, maybe since she started calling you Seaweed Brain."

"I don't-" His jaw dropped open as if he'd made a realization. "Oh, so _that's _it!"

"What's it?" I asked. "What are we talking about?"

"You don't like Rachel because you think she likes me."

"What? That is," I hesitated, carefully choosing my words. How could he think I liked him? He's Percy, for crying out loud. "That's so not true."

"Oh, really? 'Cause it sounds like someone's a bit jealous of a certain redhead." He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly as he continued in a sarcastic voice. "Do you have a crush on me, Annabeth?"

"Ew, gross. Even if I did, you know, like you like that, why would I be jealous of Rachel? You've known me longer, so I think I would get first dibs." My jaw dropped at my own statement and I wished so much that I could take it back. "I mean, not that I'm calling dibs, it's just-"

"I didn't know you called dibs on me. Is there something I should know, Annabeth?" He got closer and started wiggling his eyebrows again. Ugh, why did he have to be so annoying? I slapped his cheek to wipe that grin off of his face.

"Ouch," he said as he held his face in his hand. "What was that for?"

"I've got to go. I'll see you later, Seaweed Brain." I walked away to find another table before he could answer. Gods, that was so awkward.

* * *

All right, this day couldn't get any worse, right? Percy and I both had health fourth period and, of course, today's lesson was on abstinence. Great. We were both sitting on opposite sides of the room so I could avoid him. Of course, he just had to irritate me by sitting next to Rachel. Why did she seem to just pop up everywhere?

"Okay, class," Ms. Montgomery said as she walked across the front of the class. "Now you all know that it's best to wait for that right person to come along before you have sex-" A group of boys next to me went into a fit of laughter and I rolled my eyes. Did they really have to be so immature? Ms. Montgomery cleared her throat.

"As I was saying, you don't want to have...relations with anyone for a few years. If you do, you need to use protection, but we'll have that talk another day. Today, I want to talk to you all about abstinence." The guys next to me started making inappropriate jokes and I tried my best to ignore them.

"So we're all going to take turns coming up to the front of the class and practice saying no. I'm going to need one boy and one girl." I saw someone raise their hand at the front of the class and I sighed when I saw it was Rachel.

"Yes, Rachel?" Ms. Montgomery called on her.

"What about people who aren't sure of their gender? 'Cause I heard that Annabeth walked in the guys' restroom this morning." Everyone started talking and a few people were laughing and shouting out comments.

"That's not true!" I called as I stood up. "I bet someone switched the signs on the doors so she thought she was going in the girls' restroom." I sighed in relief as people seemed to be satisfied with that answer. That is, until Percy had to ruin everything.

"Nope," he said as he stood. "No one switched the signs. I knew it was the guys' restroom."

"I heard it was a dare," I said hopefully, wishing that everyone would move on and forget it.

"No, it wasn't. I just waltzed in there and took care of my business." A few students laughed and I felt my face turn red. What the heck was he doing?

"It wasn't like that! And what does that have to do with the lesson?"

"It has _everything _to do with the lesson," Percy smiled innocently at me. Oh, he was so going to get it.

"Hey!" Ms. Montgomery said as she tried to get her class back under control. "Percy and Annabeth, you two will be our first two examples. Come on up here." We both walked up to the front of the room and Ms. Montgomery handed us both a sheet of paper with lines on them.

"Okay, Percy, why don't you start?"

I sighed and looked down at the paper. "Uh, Ms. Montgomery, I don't know if you remember, but I'm dyslexic and these words are pretty small."

"Same here," Percy said from next to me.

"Oh, right!" Ms. Montgomery looked embarrassed as she took the sheets of paper away. "Sorry. You know what? Who needs lines, anyway? You two can just say whatever comes to mind. Percy?"

"Hey, Annabeth," I started off. If Percy wanted to play rough, he was going to get it. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are? It's so easy to get lost in your eyes and you always leave me blabbering on like an idiot. Would you do me the honor of coming up to my room?" A few kids laughed and Percy looked irritated.

"You know, Percy, you're so good looking and strong, but I can't do it. You're way more important and better looking than me and I'm way too much of a nerd for you. All the girls at school worship you and I'm sure you could find someone way better than me."

"Oh, yeah? I haven't seen any of these worshipping girls anywhere and I'm not sure they even exist outside of your mind."

"They're everywhere, but I'm too much of a dork to even notice."

I opened my mouth to say some snarky comeback, but Ms. Montgomery interrupted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I have no idea what's going on here, but you two need to go sit back down now before I send you to the principal's office."

"I would love to, Ms. Montgomery," Percy said. "But I'm not sure I can take a hint when I hear it."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" I yelled.

Percy shrugged. "Take it how you want to."

"Well, I just think the class should know that I still sleep with a teddy bear I've had since I was three."

"That was so uncalled for!"

"His name is Fuzzy Wuzzy."

"I was three! What kind of name did you expect me to think of?"

"Hey!" Ms. Montgomery was trying to calm us down, but we were way past that point.

"I don't know," I continued. "How about Seaweed Brain? Everyone seems to know about that name now, so why not give it to a teddy bear?"

"Oh, so that's what this is about?" Percy asked. "So you _do _have a crush on me!"

"You are so full of yourself!"

"Well you know what? Maybe everyone should know that I'm...terrified of spiders!"

"Seriously? That's all you could come up with? Tons of people are afraid of spiders!"

"Yeah, but I'm the only one who screams like a little girl when I see one."

"Break it up!" a new voice interrupted and I turned to see none other than our school principal. "You two, my office. Now!" Wow. Ms. Montgomery wasn't kidding. Percy and I both picked up our backpacks and followed Paul out the door. I tried my best to ignore him, but he kept glaring at me. We stayed quiet the whole way there and sat down next to eachother in Paul's office. He closed the door and sat down in front of us.

"I'm very disappointed in both of you," he started. "Percy, this is your second time in here today. I don't know what's going on or if you have anything bothering you." _You have no idea, _I wanted to say. "But whatever it is, you need to learn to put it all behind you when you get to school.

"And Annabeth," he turned to Percy now. "You're such a good kid. I know you two are best friends and I don't know what happened, but maybe you two should just sit down and talk. Best friends should be able to work through anything, no matter how difficult it is. Can I trust that you two will work it out?" I nodded my head, but neither of us said anything.

"Good. Now I'm going to pretend this didn't happen and I want to ask you to do the same, okay? Go sit in the office until next period; I really don't think Ms. Montgomery is in the mood for seeing you at the moment."

So Percy and I spent the next forty minutes sitting in the front office a few chairs apart. Neither of us said anything and we both acted like the other wasn't even there. I wasn't in the mood for another argument, but I definitely wasn't ready to make ammends. Chiron had better hurry up and find a cure for this before we completely destroy each other's lives.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? Once again, sorry for any confusion in their arguments, but if you didn't understand, basically they were trying to get back at each other by making the other look bad in front of everyone else.

Anywho, review if you're up for it. The next contest winner will be the **125th reviewer**, which is** just 6 reviews away!**


	9. He's NOT gay!

And now it's time for messing with Percy, the part of the story where Annabeth continues to screw up Percy's life. ;)

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO

* * *

Percy's POV

Annabeth's life sucks. There, I said it. She had an annoying British stalked who couldn't take a hint, a girl who was her enemy for some unknown reason, she takes stupid advanced classes that don't make sense, and oh yeah, all of the teachers expect her to have the right answer all the time. How can she live like this every single day?

"All right, class," the teacher said. "For your warm-up, pull out your journals and draw something you did over the weekend." Oh, so this was art class. Well, the teacher might as well just put a big fat F on my paper now 'cause I couldn't draw to save my life.

"Hey, Annabeth." A journal landed in front of me and I looked up to see who had brought it to me. Ugh, you've got to be kidding me.

"Hi, Peter," I mumbled as he sat down next to me. See what I mean? Total stalker. Did he just follow Annabeth around everywhere? Pretty creepy, if you ask me.

"So, why are we sitting here today?"

"Oh, I don't know," I shrugged. "Maybe I just didn't feel like getting stalked."

"You have a stalker?" He looked upset, like he was going to punch whoever I said it was. Why did he have to act like such a tough guy?

"I was talking about you." He laughed as if he thought I was joking. Yeah, right. He took one last look at me before opening his journal and picking up his pencil. I guess I'd better get started on the warm-up.

Hmm, what to draw? So much had happened over the weekend, but I doubted anyone would believe the truth. Besides, how would I draw Annabeth and I switching bodies? Instead, I decided to just make something up. How would a girl spend her weekend? Well, girls liked puppies and romantic movies and chocolate, but that was all I could really think of. I lifted my pencil and concentrated as I began drawing. The pencil glided slowly along the page and I was feeling really good about this. I sat back and smiled as I admired my work. Who would have known I could draw?

"Um, what is that?" Peter asked. I had been so focused that I hadn't even noticed him looking over my shoulder.

"It's a puppy sitting on a couch watching a chick flick. You can't tell?"

"Uh... That's a puppy? It looks like a blob with a face. A deformed face, at that. And what is it doing?"

"He's eating chocolate."

"Did you seriously give your dog chocolate? You know they can die from that. And since when do you even have a dog?" Okay, so now he was practically asking to be punched. I thought I had done a pretty good job considering I was a horrible artist.

"I didn't actually do that," I told him.

"Well, how did you really spend your weekend? You could draw a picture of that camp you went to."

"Too late." Why couldn't he have voiced his brilliant idea a few minutes earlier? "Where's your amazing picture?"

"I wouldn't call it amazing," he smirked as he scooted his paper to where I can see it. _Yeah, well neither did I._ Couldn't he tell the difference between sarcasm and really meaning something? Of course, Mr. Perfect went all out for a stupid warm-up and drew a bunch of perfectly drawn people eating food.

"I volunteer for a soup kitchen every other weekend," he said.

"Oh, really? Is it 'cause your parents make you?"

"No, of course not. I really enjoy helping out with-"

"Okay, class," the teacher interrupted. "Let's start with- oh my gosh, Annabeth, what the heck is _that_?" She was looking over my shoulder at my artwork and I sighed.

"It's a puppy."

"Is that chocolate?"

"Yes, it is. Can we just get on with the lesson?" The teacher continued with her explanation and I zoned out after a few seconds. From the bits and pieces I picked up, I assumed it was something art related. Out of nowhere, the teacher stopped talking and everyone got up and started walking around. I stood up, too, wondering what was going on. Everyone was heading for this shelf on the back wall, so I just followed. There was a stack of poster sized papers and after the crowd dissipated, I found the one with Annabeth's name on it. Of course, she had already sketched out a perfect picture of some sort of building.

"Wow," Peter said. "That's really nice."

"It sure is," I mumbled. And Annabeth would kill me if I ruined it. I sat down at the table and just stared at the drawing. Obviously, everyone else seems to think my artistic skills need some help, so there was no way I was even going to make a line on the paper.

"Annabeth," the teacher walked up behind me. I didn't even know what her name was. "You've been sitting there for the past ten minutes. Are you going to draw anything?"

"Uh, I'm waiting for inspiration."

"Well, why don't you get inspired by just drawing." She put my pencil into my hand.

"I don't think that's the best idea."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrows at me. "Well, would you rather talk to Mr. Blofis about this?" Seriously? Did all the teachers around here just resort to calling Paul to solve their problems?

"No," I answered.

"Then get to work." She smiled and walked away. Great. What was I supposed to do, now?

"Need some help?" Peter asked.

"Not now, Peter." I lifted the pencil and was left staring at the page once more. I looked up and saw Ms. Whatever-her-name-was glaring at me from across the room. I sighed and turned to Peter.

"Okay, fine. What do you have?"

"You could make some buildings in the background and draw some nice clouds like you did on that project from last week." I stared at him blankly. If I was going to draw that, there would just be a bunch of ugly looking rectangles and ovals on the paper. He realized I didn't like the idea and started thinking again.

"Uh, okay, you could add some details to the street, like a few cars or some people walking by."

"You know what? I think I'll just draw a tree on the side."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Okay." I spent the next forty five minutes slowly stroking the paper to make a tree. It took the whole class period, but I thought it looked pretty nice. When the bell rung, I actually didn't feel like going to the next class. Of course, I didn't have a choice and hurried to put my things away before Peter followed me. Luckily, I already knew where my next class was because Annabeth and I had World Geography together. I hoped she wasn't still mad at me. . I stood back up and hurried to Ms. Bailey's class. Annabeth was already there and I sat down next to her.

"Hey," I said as I pulled my binder out. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I was mad about the whole date thing and I got a little carried away."

"And I'm really sorry, too," she said. "What happened was a complete accident and I really didn't think anyone was going to find out."

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"You didn't hear yet?" She looked relieved and smiled. "Okay, then, never mind."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I said. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." She smiled before opening up her notebook and writing something.

"Anna-" I stopped myself when I realized other people were around. "_Percy, _what the heck did you do?"

"I told you," she didn't look up from her paper. "I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. Just tell me." The bell rang right then and Ms. Bailey walked up to the front of the room and announced that we were taking a test over material that I didn't even study. I kind of had other more important things on my mind, not that I would have done it, anyways. So, I couldn't talk for the next hour, but Annabeth wasn't getting off the hook that easily. I tried passing her a note, but she ignored me and Ms. Bailey was starting to get suspicious, so I had to stop.

When the bell rang, I hadn't even answered half the questions on the test, but I turned it in anyway. Who cares? It had Annabeth's name on it, after all. Speaking of Annabeth, I saw her rushing out of the classroom and hurried to catch up.

"Annabeth!" I called. A few people gave me strange looks and I mentally slapped myself. "Percy!" I called this time, but she ignored me. I started running and felt myself suddenly falling over. I put my hands out and caught myself as I slammed onto the floor. Unfortunately, that didn't save me from the embarrassment and laughter of everyone around me. I realized my shoe was untied and hurried to tie it. Stupid shoe. Now I looked like an idiot.

"I know where your next class is!" I shouted, but she was gone. I stood up and headed for seventh period, which was Algebra. Luckily for me, Ms. Thomas had the number of our seat on the sign in sheet by the door. I went to seat number eleven and sat down, still wondering what Annabeth had done. What could be worse than what had already happened?

"Hey." My head snapped up at the voice and I couldn't believe it. Johnny Taylor sat down next to me and started on the warm-up like a normal person. What was he doing here? And why wasn't he threatening to beat me up?

"Hey, Annabeth, can I borrow a piece of paper?" Oh, right. He was being nice because at the moment, I wasn't Percy. I was a girl. And apparently, guys are nice to pretty girls. Not that Annabeth was pretty. Okay, this just got awkward. No, actually what's awkward is having a conversation in your head and then thinking it's awkward. Huh...

"Annabeth?" Johnny asked.

"Sorry," I said. "What did you want?"

"Paper." I reached into my notebook to rip one out, but stopped myself. He couldn't push me around in Annabeth's body. Even if I was a complete jerk face, he couldn't do anything about it. I smiled at the thought and put my hands back down.

"Sorry. I don't have any."

"But you have a notebook full of paper right there."

"What's your point?" He gave me a weird look and shook his head.

"You know what? Never mind. I don't need it, anyways." He pulled out his cell phone and read the screen. A smile came to his face and he chuckled as he typed a reply.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Just something this dork did earlier."

"What dork are we talking about?" I asked. Somehow, I knew it was bad news. Annabeth must have done something really bad if Johnny is texting all of his friends about it.

"Percy Jackson. You know him?" I groaned and tried to stay calm.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"He was being a dork and was sitting out during P.E. and I help out the coach during fifth period since I'm so good at football. I wanted to see what he was doing, so I took this from him." He pulled out a crinkled piece of notebook paper and handed it to me.

_Peter,_

_I'm really excited about tomorrow night! :) I know it won't be just us and you probably don't feel the same way about me as I do about you, but I really like you. You're so amazing and talented and I really want to get to know you. I hope we can hang out ag-_

The last letter was really sloppy like he had pulled it away while Annabeth was still writing. I balled my hands into fists and took a deep breath. _This is not happening. This is not happening._

"I knew he was gay," Johnny laughed. That's it.

"He's not gay!" I stood up and yelled. "You hear that, everyone? Percy Jackson is _not _gay, okay? So just shut up! Everyone! He has a freakin' girlfriend, okay? Or at least he wishes he had one, but he's not gay!"

"I'm sorry," Johnny put his hands up. "I didn't mean to get you mad."

"Annabeth!" Ms. Thomas shouted as she walked towards me. "Go to Principal Blofis's office right now!" I realized everyone was laughing at me and I grabbed my stuff before she could say anything else. I took my time on the walk to Paul's office and felt really annoyed. How could Annabeth do this to me? I barely did anything to her and she already got me to go out on a date with her stupid crush and everyone to think I'm gay in the same day! It was so messed up.

"Well, Annabeth," Paul said when I walked in. "This is the second time today. Is something bothering you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, something is. Everyone thinks Percy is gay now and it's driving me nuts!"

He raised his eyebrows. "Ah, I see what this is about. I always knew there was something between you two."

"What? No! That's not what I meant!"

"There's no reason to be embarrassed, Annabeth. Everyone has crushes in high school and it's not uncommon for best friends to develop feelings for each other."

"Ugh!" I groaned. "You don't understand, Paul! Everyone thinks Percy is gay now!"

"And I'm assuming you're afraid that he really is."

"What? No! He is _not _gay and I do _not _have feelings for him!"

"Okay," he put his hands up in surrender. "I'll leave you alone, but listen. If you need to talk to someone, I can send you to the counselor right now."

"Please don't," I begged.

"Or I can just call your dad to pick you up, but I cannot send you back to class." I almost laughed at what he said. I wish he would call my dad. The god of the sea would have to know how to get me out of this.

"I want to go home," I told him.

"All right, then." He picked up his phone, but then stopped. "Didn't one of your teachers give you detention?" I groaned and let my head fall back. Did he have to know everything?

"Well, Annabeth, I will have to call your dad, but you're going to stay for detention. I just want you to sit in the office and try to relax for now, okay?" I thought about arguing, but decided against it. I was in enough trouble for the day and didn't want to make it worse, so I just sat down in the office for the second time that day. I will seriously go crazy if I have to live like this much longer.

* * *

Okay, guys, I hope you liked the update! What do you think about Annabeth? She's totally messing up Percy's life! XD Can't wait to write about the double date I already have some ideas in mind!


End file.
